Team Rocket in Hoenn?
by Saruman the Off-White
Summary: The new gym leader of Mossdeep city may not be all that he seems. And why is it that all the rare pokemon that enter the Psychic Gym never come back out?


Disclaimer: I do not own Ash, Misty, Brock, or anyone else from the series. I do own Joshua and anyone else I decide to add. Blah blah blah,  
On with the show!  
  
Chapter 1: Ash's Challenge  
  
Joshua Martin sat sipping his daily cup of tea in the lounge of his gym. His junior trainers were outside, honing the skills of their psychic  
pokemon. Ever since Liza and Tate had left Mossdeep city to go back to their home, he had assumed the post as Psychic Gym Leader,   
bearer of the Mind Badge.   
  
He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he drank the remainder of his tea.   
  
*Hmm...* He thought,   
  
*I wonder if that annoying child from Kanto will be here yet? Professor Oak said he was coming, but I have no clue when he will get here. No matter, Giovanni and I have everything ready.*  
  
He tucked a red rose into the lapel of his jacket and stood, proceeding to the battle area to take on the girl  
waiting there.  
  
Ash Ketchum clawed his way into the Mossdeep Pokemon Center. "Water....water..." He croaked, rasping the words as if they hurt his very being.  
  
Misty and Brock walked in behind him, the former stepping on his hand as she passed, eliciting a yowl from the younger boy.  
  
"Oww! Why'd you do that? I was just practicing!" Brock looked at him with a sigh. "You retard; learn to act normal sometime." Ash got up, brushing himself off.  
  
"Nurse Joy, do you know who the Gym Leader is in this town?" She cackled. "Ahahahaha! It's Joshua Martin, and you'll never beat his psychic pokemon because you look so wimpy! Ahahahaha!"  
  
He made a small, frightened noise and ran out of the building, Misty and Brock left making out on one of the benches.  
Joshua surveyed the small, black-haired boy before him. Looked rather on the undernourished side, and with a Pikachu of all things scurrying between his legs.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Ketchum, to the Mossdeep Gym. I am Joshua, the leader here. I take it you wish to challenge me?"  
  
Ash nodded. "Yup, and despite what some psycho nurse said, I will win!"  
  
Joshua stepped back and drew an Ultra Ball. "We shall see. Go, Kirlia!" He threw the Ultra Ball. It made a high arc through the air, opening to reveal a small white pokemon with green pigtails.  
  
Ash guffawed and said, "Pikachu, thunder wave!" Pikachu lunged forward and released a weak static bolt. Kirlia froze, electricity crawling across her. A quavering blue light filled the room, and when it cleared, Pikachu was parlyzed too.  
  
Ash's eyes bugged out. "Wha?!" Joshua chuckled. "Kirlia's ability passes on its status problems to the opponent as well. Kirlia, Psywave!" Kirlia shuddered a moment, then shot a psychadelic beam at Pikachu, who flew out of the arena from the force of the blow.  
  
Joshua grinned. "Surely that wasn't you only hope?" Ash shook his head. "Nope. Go Bayleef! Vine whip!" The bayleef whipped Kirlia into the wall, KOing it.  
  
The gym leader applauded politely. "Very good. Now, perhaps a bit more difficult opponent. Alakazam, psychic!" The large pokemon emerged from the pokeball confining it and sent its brainwaves across the room, but Bayleef dodged each one.  
  
Ash cackled, "Bayleef, razor leaf!" Bayleef whipped its head around and sliced the Alakazam in three places. Joshua snapped his fingers. "Recover!"  
  
The Alakazam focused, and the wounds headed superhumanly fast. Ash called, "Solar Beam!" The alakazam was knocked loopy by the energy blast, ending the duel, Ash winning.  
  
Joshua tossed the Mind Badge over to Ash, who caught it eagerly and pinned it to his jacket. Joshua removed six pokeballs from a hidden pocket and said, "I'm not through with you yet, boy."  
  
Ash turned and gaped as each of the six pokeballs erupted into a koffing, arbok, seviper, crobat, gloom, and mightyena. "Team Rocket?!"  
  
Joshua snickered. He tossed the rose at Ash, and it exploded in a cloud of smoke upon hitting the floor. When the scene cleared, Jessie and James had Pikachu in a glass container that filled half the wall.  
  
Jessie called over to the gym leader, "Boss, we're ready when you are!" Joshua shushed her. "Patience, Jessie, let us see how he handles himself against my true power..." All the poison terrors attacked, lunging for the small, black-haired boy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Read and Review please! 


End file.
